


Undoubtedly

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Mabifica Week 2015 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where they're a happy family and nothing hurts, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Family Bonding, Gambling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Mystery Twins, Oneshot, Stan and Ford are too chill about Mabel's sexuality and don't even care, Waddles makes a cameo, also space unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Dipper make a bet regarding Mabel, who seems to be oblivious as to what's going on. Meanwhile, Ford is a bystander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this prompt wasn't called "Dipper The Shipper" - really, fandom, I am disappoint.
> 
> In other news, I had no idea how much fun writing the Stans, especially Ford, was until I did it. Dipper's a boatload of fun too, seeing how I hate to admit I'm a lot like him. So I hope you guys enjoy!

**Mabcifica Week**  -- November 1st-7th

 **Day 6;**  Matchmaker!Dipper

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Ford Pines was never a betting man. Unfortunately, his grand-nephew and brother were. He never thought that Dipper would succumb to such behavior, but alas, addiction hits even the best of them. So Ford was simply a bystander as Dipper and Stanley placed bets with each other over every little thing.

But lately, it seemed that the bets were getting more and more intense, that Ford couldn’t help but pay attention. It was just supposed to be a regular Sunday morning, but as Ford was pouring his coffee, he couldn’t help overhear the heated debate in the kitchen.

“Oh, come on, that stupid cake was just Mabel being Mabel!” Stan said exasperatedly.

“The edible glitter, yes, but the colors were no coincidence,” Dipper retorted. “Trust me, I know my sister.”

Stan rolled his eyes, and kept his gaze focused on a mundane issue of The Gravity Falls Gossiper. “Just because your sister made a rainbow cake doesn’t mean she’s a flaming homo, Dipper,” he muttered.

Dipper folded his arms over his chest. “Would you love her less if she was?” he asked.

“Course not!” Stan replied. “But I’m not buying it.”

Ford waved a little to signify that yes, he was indeed here. “What’s this about Mabel?” he asked hesitantly.

“Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper said, with a delighted, and perhaps mischievous, smile on his face as he looked to his other great uncle. “Have you noticed anything different about Mabel lately?”

“Hmm,” Ford murmured, tapping his sixth finger against his chin. “Now that you do mention it, she has been acting a little bit ‘more’ than usual. More of herself, you know? Laughing, dancing around the house, acting as if she’s up on Cloud Nine. Why, I’d almost say she’s in love. Knowing our Mabel, she most likely does have another new infatuation.” He mumbled to himself for a moment, and then took a sip of his coffee. “And hasn’t she been hanging around that Northwest girl more often? I quite like her, she’s nothing like her wretched parents-”

Dipper gasped, hands going up so he could mess with his hair, as he often did when deep in thought. “It makes so much sense-”

Stan sat up in his seat, looking back at his brother. “Now go and look at what you did, Ford,” he declared.

For a moment, Ford was confused, until his grand-nephew began laughing.

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out earlier!” Dipper said. “Mabel - and Pacifica!”

“There’s no way Mabel’s fooling around with Pac- Pash- whatever the hell her name is,” Stan muttered. He rubbed the spot between his glasses and nose in frustration. “It’s too early for this.”

“But it makes so much sense!” Dipper exclaimed.

Stan narrowed his eyes at his grand-nephew and smirked. “Wanna bet on it?”

Dipper rubbed his hands together, returning the grin. “You know it,” he replied.

They shook their hands and the deal was set.

“ _You’re on_ ,” Dipper challenged. “We’ll give it until Friday. If I can prove you right, how does ten dollars sound?”

Stan chuckled. “I’m thinking twenty,” he replied.

Dipper pursed his lips. “You really think you’re gonna win?” he mused.

“I don’t think so, kid, _I know so_ ,” Stan declared.

Ford sighed, and shook his head. This was going to be quite the week.

 

_**\-------------------------------** _

 

Monday had came and went. Unfortunately, no dice. Mabel had spent the entire day in her pajamas, watching Netflix and she only went out for her daily half-hour walk with Waddles. (The poor pig didn’t seem to like his new bedazzled collar too much.)

Dipper felt cheated.

Stan was gaining points.

Meanwhile, Ford occupied himself with altering a watch to project holograms.

 

_**\-------------------------------** _

 

Tuesday was the usual for the Mystery Twins. Ever after all the chaos, they still went on adventure hunts from time to time. Once again, Dipper was frustrated - not only was the mystery of Shmebulock Sr.’s disappearance never truly finished due to them getting chased out of the forest by a troll, but he hadn’t gotten a single lead on his theory regarding his bet with Grunkle Stan.

Mabel was normal. Not the way that Great Uncle Ford had described her - “more” normal, just usual old, perfect, silly and wacky Mabel.

Besides, she was the reason why they were getting chased by this troll in the first place.

Dipper had told her not to wear a light-up sweater…

 

_**\-------------------------------** _

 

Wednesday seemed to be the day Dipper found himself finding a clue or two.

Mabel was texting someone. Okay, yes, she did that on a daily basis, but today, she was practically glued to her cell phone - fingers typing at an insane rate, and there wasn’t a moment she wasn’t giggling or blushing at her phone, sending replies, reading messages, it was obvious as to what she was doing.

Dipper had even tried to pry some details out of her-

_“So, what’s the buzz?”_

_“Geez, Mabel, turn down your phone, I can hear your text alert from across the room.”_ (Truth be told, though, if he heard Space Unicorns one more time, he was going to smash her phone with a hammer.)

_“I don’t get it, why are you so attached to that thing? I never use mine.”_

-he had gotten fairly decent at subtlety. Yet still, almost nothing. She barely answered him, just muttering the occasional “Uh-huh” and “Whatever you say, Dip Dot.” which might have been a good thing. It was evidence. And this new revelation may have gotten to his head just a little…

“Looks like someone’s got twenty bucks in his future,” Dipper said to Stan upon seeing his great uncle enter the kitchen after a slow day of working at the Shack.

Stan raised an eyebrow, taking a soda out of the fridge. “Oh, really?” he asked, popping open the can.

Dipper smirked. “But we can wait until Friday,” he replied coolly.

Sitting at the table in the midst of it all, Ford continued to read a book about philosophy, letting his brother and grand-nephew stare each other down competitively. Ah, yes, this was some good old-fashioned bonding in the Pines family.

 

_**\-------------------------------** _

 

Thursday was showing up to be dull so far. Dipper was getting desperate, only one day left and his evidence was actually rather pathetic. Mabel might have just made a new Internet friend or talking to someone back in Piedmont. And it wasn’t as if he could get into her phone, he had tried before, but her password was practically impossible to figure out.

Although … Mabel had been gone for a good majority of the day.

Dipper had waltzed around town, seeing her cruise through Gravity Falls in Grunkle Stan’s car (he was only a little jealous how she got her license before he did), but she did nothing out of the ordinary.

Went to Greasy’s Diner for an late breakfast or early lunch.

Grabbed some more tacky YA romance novels from the library.

Helped Grunkle Stan work in the Shack.

Buy bags full of junk food, the staple in her diet, at the local convenience store.

Really, Dipper was dry. He had a feeling in his gut that he would lose yet another bet to his Grunkle.

 

_**\-------------------------------** _

 

Friday was the day Dipper had thought he would have a plan to win the bet … but instead, he just ended up moping around the house in his pajamas, eventually hanging out in the basement with Great Uncle Ford and whatever contraption he was creating this time; some kind of car and motorcycle hybrid that almost seemed impossible.

Then again, the impossible was what the Pines family was known for breaking.

“So,” Ford said, sticking his head under the hood of the machine. “What have you been up to, my boy? Still trying to win that bet?”

Dipper shook his head. “Nah,” he replied. “I guess I should just stick with betting against Stan in logical situations. Those are the kind I usually win.” He tossed a socket wrench onto a nearby bench, before his great uncle even asked for the tool. “He once paid me a hundred dollars when I predicted the stock market collapse last year.”

Ford laughed. “Now there’s my grand-nephew,” he spoke up, with his head still stuck in between an engine and a transmission. “But-” He coughed and stood up, exposing himself to fresh air once more. “-however did _you_ get into gambling?”

“I don’t know,” Dipper said, spinning around on the stool he sat on. “I guess it’s just one of my ways of connecting with Grunkle Stan. Kind of like how Mabel bedazzles all of your inventions and weapons.”

He gestured to the weapon case, where three-way stun guns, double-sided machetes, electric nunchucks, indestructible brass knuckles and more were all covered in fake gems.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it,” Ford chuckled. He reached into the makeshift vehicle, and attempted to yank something out, but found himself struggling. “Damn. Dipper, go upstairs and fetch me the wire snips. This bundle seems to want to pick a fight with me.”

“I’m on it,” Dipper replied, giving a mock salute as he took the stairs two at a time.

However, once he strolled into the kitchen, he was startled by who was standing there.

“Pacifica?” he blurted out, slightly tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Hello to you too,” Pacifica retorted, swinging open the fridge and taking out two sodas.

Dipper rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. Apparently Mabel had another impromptu slumber party - which was fine by him since they no longer shared a room … yet something ticked in his mind. Maybe, just maybe, there was a last minute way to win this bet.

He paid her no mind as she left, and he fished the wire cutters out of a random drawer of odds and ends. Wordlessly, Dipper tossed them down the stairs to Ford, yelling that he’d be right back down.

Then, without stumbling, Dipper sock-skated his way through the kitchen and to the corner between it and the living room. Apparently, that was where Mabel and Pacifica had made camp for the evening; blankets and pillows thrown everywhere, a stupid rom-com on the tv, pizza boxes and soda cans all over the floor, they were probably going to start doing karaoke at any minute.

_Ugh._

It was just a regular old slumber party, two friends doing their thing-

-still, Dipper found himself taking his phone out, sliding open the camera app, slightly tilting his phone up so he could maybe catch something. Stan wouldn’t believe him if he didn’t have evidence, not since the Four-Armed-Octopus incident.

He waited in complete silence for a minute, capturing nothing, and frankly, at this point, he wasn’t even paying attention, he figured he should give up-

That is, until Pacifica must have noticed, due to the fact she called, “Waiting in the dark for us to make out, that’s not creepy at all!”

Dipper realized he had been caught. And they probably thought the worst.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, running off…

...but of course both of the girls would be right on his tail.

Unfortunately, fluffy socks and a hardwood floor were the demise of Dipper Pines, seeing how he slid and tripped right in the middle of the hall leading upstairs. He smacked his head on a banister, falling flat on his back, thus leaving him moaning in pain.

“What the hell is your problem, dude?” Pacifica said, hovering over him.

“Paz, he was just messing around, lay off,” Mabel said, playfully shoving the other girl. “Hey, bro-bro, you alive?”

Dipper groaned, and managed a nod.

“You still filming?” Mabel asked.

“Um,” Dipper mumbled, glancing to his phone, which just so happened to be capturing this now humiliating moment. “Yeah. I - I’ll delete the video, I swear, it was just-”

Mabel laughed, “Hey, if you needed proof to win that bet with Grunkle Stan, you could have just asked!”

“Wait, what?!” Dipper and Pacifica said in unison.

“What bet are you talking about?” Pacifica added.

“And how did you know?” Dipper mumbled, managing to somehow get to his feet.

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Like I don’t know everything that goes on in this house,” she replied. “Honestly, without me, you three would probably forget to feed yourselves. You’d just all stow away and do your guy stuff and die of loneliness and boredom.”

Dipper bit his tongue- wait, was it bleeding from his fall? Screw the universe for making him a klutz.

“Anyway,” Mabel trilled. “If you want me and Paz here to do Kiss-Cam so you can get twenty bucks, we’re down with it.”

Pacifica blushed, and tried to scowl out some sort of protest-

-that is, until Grunkle Stan came down the stairs, frowning and muttering to himself.

“How much stuff did you kids break?” he groaned. “You’re gonna have to pay for whatever you damage.”

“Does my dignity count?” Dipper sighed, ceasing the recording on his phone. It was no use at this point. He deleted the terrible video, and gestured to his sister. “Mabel, if you’re up for it.”

Grunkle Stan’s eyes went wide at the sight of his grand-niece suddenly hugging the Northwest girl, planting kisses all over her cheek. Pacifica was laughing, pretending to shove Mabel away and they both shuffled out of the room so neither Dipper nor Stan got sick from their sappiness.

“So,” Stan said slowly. “That’s new.”

“Yup,” Dipper declared. Then, he glanced to his great uncle. “You still owe me twenty bucks.”

Stan frowned, and glanced at the clock. “How about I just buy us pizza for dinner?” he offered.

Dipper gave a tired, nonchalant shrug. “Fine by me,” he replied. “At least we don’t have to put M&M’s or edible glitter on it this time.”

After an engine failure (or three) on his latest creation, Ford finally trudged out of the basement once dinner was delivered. He sat himself down at the small kitchen table, right between his brother and grand-nephew, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“So,” he asked, folding the slice in half. “Who won the bet?”

Stan and Dipper looked at each other, giving smiles that seemed halfway there.

“I did,” Dipper finally said. “That’s, what, thirteen wins for me, and only eleven for you? You’re losing your touch, Stan.”

“We’ve still got the rest of the summer, Dipper,” Stan retorted. “Don’t doubt your grunkle just yet.”

Ford smiled and softly laughed to himself.

There was nothing wrong with a little dysfunctionality in a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THESE FOUR DESERVE TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY WITH NO CHAOS.
> 
> ... *ahem* Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
